NARUTO : The Legend Of The GOD Of Shinobi
by Dark NamikazeUzumaki
Summary: Naruto adalah bocah jincuriki kyubi yg selalu di siksa seluruh penduduk Konoha namun semua itu berubah ketika ia masuk akademi ninja dan menjadi seorang legenda dengan julukan THE GOD OF SHINOBI
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO:THE LEGEND OF **

**THE GOD OF SHINOBI**

**TITLE : THE LEGEND OF THE** **GOD OF SHINOBI**

**RATED** : **M - T**

**GENRE : ADVENTURE,ROMANCE,FRIENDSHIP**

**PAIR : NARUTO…..?**

**DISCLAIMED : NARUTO BUKAN MILIK SAYA,hanya cerita nya **

**Yg punya saya**

**SUMMARY **: Naruto adalah bocah jincuriki dari kyubi yg selalu di siksa

Oleh seluruh penduduk tempat tinggal nya yaitu Konoha

Gakure no sato karna dianggap monster tetapi semua itu

Berubah ketika ia masuk akademi ninja dan menjadi

Seorang legenda dengan julukan **THE GOD OF**

** SHINOBI**

:

**WARNING** : Gaje,Abal,Typo,OOC,Smart!Naru,Strong!Naru And

GodLike!Naru

**A/N** : Saya Author baru jadi maaf kalau ad kesalahan penulisan

kata

…

**First Chapter : The Begining**

Kohoha Gakure no sato yg di pimpin oleh seorang Hokage siapa yg tak mengenal Negara yg memiliki basis militer Shinobi terbesar + terbanyak di antara 5 negara besar Elemental Nation,yg kata nya di Negara ini merupakan Negara terdamai dan paling anti kekerasan di antara Negara-negara lain nya,namun hal ini hanya terlihat dari luar nya saja jika di perhatikan lebih jauh kedalam desa tepat nya di pusat kota terlihat seorang anak kecil memiliki rambut pirang jabrik bermata biru safir yg menenangkan bagi siapa pun yg melihat hal ini tak berlaku bagi sekumpulan warga yg mengelilingi nya,mereka melihat anak tersebut dengan pandangan jijik dan marah pada anak tersebut yg kita ketahui bernama Uzumaki Naruto seorang jincuriki dari rubah berekor Sembilan atau biasa di sebut Kyubi no Kitsune.

"H-hei kenapa kalian selalu jahat pada ku? Padahal kana k tak pernah berbuat jahat pada kalian!"ucap naruto dengan marah namun jika lebih di perhatikan ada sedikit rasa takut yg menjalar di setiap urat saraf nya karena di keliling oleh warga bahkan di sana juga ada ninja berpangkat Genin dan Cunin

" 'Kenapa?' kau bilang! Alasan nya karma kau telah membunuh keluarga ku"ucap seorang warga dengan nada marah

"Dan juga kau telah membunuh Yondaime Hokage-sama yg kami cintai"ucap seorang warga lagi

"Ahh,tak usah berlama-lama lagi mari kita habisi dia teman-teman!"seru seorang warga

Setelah itu warga dan ninja yg ada di sana langsung saja menyerng narutu,ada yg memukul melempar batu sebeser genggaman tangan orang dewasa,para ninja melempari naruto dengan kunai dan shuriken nya puas memukuli dan melempari naruto warga dan para ninja pun di sana tergeletak naruto yg telah pingsan dengan berbagai luka dan senjata yg tertancap di bagian tubuh lama setelah warga meninggal kan naruto dengan kondisi sekarat datang lah dua Anbu dan langsung membawa naruto pergi

**DI GEDUNG HOKAGE**

Di gedung hokage terlihat Hiruzen Sarutobi sang Sandaime Hokage sedang merutuki nasib nya yg harus bertarung dengan lembaran kerja yg menumpuk di meja kerja sungguh tak menyangka lebih mudah bertarung dengan manusia di bandingkan dengan kertas-kertas yg menurut nya adalah kertas-kertas dengan Hiruzen yg melaknat kertas-kertas tersebut tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk"sahut Hiruzen dari dalam ruangan

Setelah itu masuk lah seorang Anbu berkode name Inu lalu menunduk

"Ada apa Inu?"Tanya sang Hokage

"Lapor Hokage-sama kami menemukan naruto-san dalam keadaan pingsan di pusat kota"jawab Anbu Inu pada sang Hokage

"APA?!dimana dia sekarang?"Tanya sang Hokage dengan nada khawatir pada Anbu Inu

"Naruto-san di bawa Taka ke rumah sakit Hokage-sama"jawab sang anbu

"Baik lah ayo kita pergi"ucap sang Hokage,lalu mereka langsung pergi via shunsin(betul gak?)menuju ke rumah sakit

DI RUMAH SAKIT

Naruto Mindscape

Naruto sekarang tengah berdiri di dalam ruangan yg tergenang air se mata kaki orang dewasa di sana sangat lah gelap hanya ada beberapa lilin kecil yg menerangi Naruto yg sedang diam tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara berat nan serak yg memanggil nya

"**Hei Gaki kemarilah**"suara tersebut memanggil naruto

Naruto pun berjalan dengan santai menuju ke suara tersebut setelah sampai naruto melihat sebuah penjara besi yg di tengah nya bertuliskan 'segel' dalam huruf kanji di dalam nya naruto melihat sepasang mata berpupil vertical menatap nya dengan intens setelah itu naruto melihat 9 ekor yg melambai-lambai bagai tertiup angina kemudian tubuh raksasa dan juga kepala dengan gigi taring yg tampak menyeringai

**"Khu….khu…..khu…..akhirny host ku datang juga**"ucap mahkluk menyerupai rubah berekor 9 tersebut dengan suara berat nya

"Khu….khu…..khu…kita lihat disini ada rubah toh"ucap naruto tak kalah seram dengan rubah tersebut

"**Apakah kau tak takut dengan ku gaki?aku bisa menerkam dan memakan mu loh**"ucap rubah tersebut sambil menyeringai mencoba membuat takut lawan bicara nya,namun hal hal itu tak berarti bagi naruto dengan santai ia menjawab

"Tidak,ak tidak lah bodoh kyubi kau tak kan bisa kemana-mana tanpa seizing ku"jawab naruto santai

'Pintar juga anak ini mengetahui aku tak bisa berbuat ap-ap'batin sang rubah a.k.a kyubi

"**Dari mana kau tau julukan ku gaki**?"Tanya kyubi ia penasaran bagaimana seorang anak kecil tahu mengenai diri nya

"Mudah saja memang nya mahkluk apa lagi yg memiliki ekor 9 selain kyubi no kitsune"jawab naruto enteng

"**Kau ini pintar gaki tapi kenapa tak menunjukan nya pada warga desa?"**Tanya kyubi kepo

"Malas"jawab naruto dengan singkat jelas padat kyubi yg mendengarnya hanya bisa swetdrop sambil berpikir betapa santai dan malas nya anak ini

"**Gaki apa kau tau kau adalah jincuriki ku**?"Tanya kyubi

"Ya,lalu?"jawab sekaligus Tanya naruto

"**Lalu apakah kau benci pada ku**?"Tanya kyubi lagi

"Tidak,karna ak tau saat itu kau di kendalikan!"jawab naruto

"**Dari mana kau tau gaki?"**Tanya kyubi lagi

"Menebak"jawab naruto kyubi swetdrop lagi mendengar nya,tetapi ia tak mau mempermasalah kan nya karena ia tahu berurusan dengan orang semacam naruto akan membuat nya lelah saja

"**Baik lah gaki aku akan menceritakan kejadian nya pada mu!"**ucap kyubi,dan mulai menceritakan dari saat naruto akan lahir hingga akhir penyegelan diri nya(baca:kyubi)

(**A/N**:maaf saya malas nulis nya tapi pasti reader sekalian udah tau kan ceritanya)

Setelah mendengar cerita tersebut naruto tak kuasa menahan air mata nya ia menangis tersedu-sedu,setelah naruto bisa mengendalikan emosinya ia pun bertanya pada kyubi

"Kyu….maukah kau menjadi teman pertamaku?"Tanya naruto dengan semangat kyubi pun hanya mengangguk kemudian memajukan kepalan lengan kanan nya pada naruto begitu pula dengan naruto (salam ala biju)

"Oh…..ya boleh ku tahu nama asli mu?tadi kan kau bilang kyubi itu julukan!"Tanya naruto lagi

"**Kurama**"jawab kyubi a.k.a Kurama

"Dan satu lagi bagaimana cara keluar dari sini?"Tanya naruto (lagi)

"**Gahhh,konsentrasilah lalu buka mata mu**"ucap kyubi dengan marah,naruto pun hanya menurut tak mau membuat kyubi marah lagi

DI LUAR MINDSCAPE

Naruto membuka mata nya lalu mengerjap beberapa kali halmpertama yg ialihat hanya lah warna putih ia mencium bau obat yg menandakan bahwa ia sedang berada di dalam kamar sebuah rumah sakit dengan nuansa putih ia melihat sekeliling dan menemukan seseorang memakai jubah putih yg terlihat sedang melihat keluar jendela sambil sesekali menghisap rokok yg di bawa nya,ia adala Sandaime Hokage a.k.a Hiruzen Sarutobi orang yg telah naruto anggap sebagai kakek nya sendiri,Hiruzen mengalih kan pandangan nya ke ranjang yg di tempati naruto ia kemudian tersenyum melihat naruto yg telah sadar laluia mendekati naruto

"Apa kau baik-baik saja naruto?"Tanya Hiruzen dengan nada cemas

"Ya,jiji ak baik-baik saja,seorng yg akan menjadi Hokage kelak tak akan mudah mati"ucap naruto dengan nada semangat di sertai cengiran khs nya

"Bagus lah kalau begitu,maaf naruto jiji tak bisa lama-lama karna masih banyak kerjaan"ucap Hiruzen sebenar nya ia tak mau meninggal kan naruto di saat ini tetapi tugas yg mendesak nya

"Ya ak mengerti jiji"ucap naruto singkat Hiruzen lalu tersenyam kemudian pergi via shunsin

'Gaki sekarang istirahat lah besok aku akan menyik…..melatih mu menjadi shinobi yg kuat dan tak terkalah kan"ucap kurama di sertai seringai kejam nya

Glek

Naruto hanya bisa menelan saliva lalu mengangguk dan kemudian tidur untk memyimpan tenaga agar latihan nya berjalan lancar

TBC

Bagaimana fic nya apakah mengecewakan?saya masih author baru jadi mohon bimbingan nya lewat Review atau PM aja saya,oh ya umur naruto di sini 4b tahun

PLEASE RNR!


	2. Chapter 2

NARUTO:THE LEGEND OF

**THE GOD OF SHINOBI**

**TITLE : THE LEGEND OF THE** **GOD OF SHINOBI**

**RATED** : **M - T**

**GENRE : ADVENTURE,ROMANCE,FRIENDSHIP**

**PAIR : NARUTO x KARIN**

**DISCLAIMED : NARUTO BUKAN MILIK SAYA,hanya cerita nya **

**Yg punya saya**

**SUMMARY **: Naruto adalah bocah jincuriki dari kyubi yg selalu di siksa

Oleh seluruh penduduk tempat tinggal nya yaitu Konoha

Gakure no sato karna dianggap monster tetapi semua itu

Berubah ketika ia masuk akademi ninja dan menjadi

Seorang legenda dengan julukan **THE GOD OF**

** SHINOBI.**

:

**WARNING** : Gaje,Abal,Typo,OOC,Smart!Naru,Strong!Naru And

GodLike!Naru.

**A/N** : Saya Author baru jadi maaf kalau ad kesalahan penulisan

Kata,saya juga mau memberi tahu meskipun Naru saya

Buat GodLike tetapi gak langsung tetapi bertahap Naru

Nanti juga ada Doujutsu Sharingan dan rinnegan(maaf

Kalau salah) + Doujutsu buatan saya tapi masih lama

Mungkin chapter 10 terima kasih atas saran

Saya jadi tambah semangat nulis nya!.

…...

** FIRST MEETING**

Keesokan hari nya Naruto sudah di perbolehkan pulang terima kasih pada Kurama berkat dia Naruto lebih cepat sembuh,kini Naruto sedang berjalan di desa seluruh warga yg ia lewati memandang nya dengan tatapan jijik kepada Naruto namun ia (baca:naruto)hanya berjalan dengan santai melewati para warga semua itu sudah biasa bagi nya jadi ia sudah nya di apartemen miliknya pemberian Sandaime Hokage… sebenar nya Hiruzen tak mau Naruto hidup sendiri,Naruto beralasan tak mau menyusahkan Sandime ia tinggal di apartemen ini dari umur nya masis 3 tahun sekarang sudah 4 tahun lebih,Naruto langsung duduk di futon keil nya yg hanya muat untuk satu orang kemudian ia berkonsentrasi memasuki alam bawah sadar nya untuk menemui kurama agar dapat memulai latihannya.

Naruto Mindscape

Di dalam alam bawah sadar nya hal pertama yg Naruto lihat adalah sebuah kerangkeng besi yg di tengah nya terdapat tulisan 'segel' dalam tulisan kanji di dalam kerangkeng tersebut terdapat rubah yg sedang tertidur rubah tersebut memiliki 9 ekor a.k.a Kurama Naruto langsung saja maju mendekat ke kerangkeng tersebut lalu….

"OY…..BANGUN RUBAH JELEK!"teriak Naruto,Kurama yg mendengar itu langsung bangun.

"**Ada ap gaki?dan JANGAN BANGUNKAN AKU SEPERTI ITU!"**ucap Kurama dengan memberikan tekanan pada kata 'JANGAN BANGUNKAN AKU SEPERTI ITU'Naruto yg mendengar itu sedikit takut tetapi langsung mengangguk.

"Kurama mari kita mulai latihan nya!"ucap naruto semangat dengan mata yg berapi-rapi

"**Baik lah gaki pertama-tama ak harus tau perubahan chakra milik mu**"ucap Kurama Naruto hanya mengangguk lalu entah dari mana datang selembar kertas dengan cepat Naruto menangkap nya.

"Bagaimana cara nya Kurama?"Tanya Naruto Kurama hanya menghela nafas lalu mulai menjelaskan.

"**Hanya tinggal alirkan saja chakra mu pada kertas itu jika kertas nya terbelah berarti elemen mu FUUTON kalau basah berarti SUITON terbakar KATON kusut RAITON dan kalau hancur DOTON**"ucap Kurama Naruto lalu mempraktekkan apa yg dikatakan Kurama setelah di aliri chakra kertas yg di pegang terbelah menjadi 4 bagian lalu masing-masing bagian ada yg basah,kusut,terbakar,dan hancur hal ini menandakan bahwa naruto memiliki 5 elemen sekaligus dan berpeluang menguasai kekkei genkai Kurama yg melihat itu hanya bisa terkejut karena anak yg ada di depan nya ini memiliki 5 elemen tersebut.

"**Hebat gaki kau memiliki 5 elemen dan berpeluang menguasai kekkei genkai**"ucap Kurama seraya tersenyum.

"YOSH…dengan begini ak bisa menjadi **THE GOD OF SHINOBI**"ucap Naruto dengan semangat yg berpi-rapi Kurama hanya tersenyum sambil membatin

'_Itu masih sangat panjang gaki_'batin kurama.

"Baik lah gaki mari kita mulai latihan nya"ucap Kurama sambil menyeringai yg membuat Naruto merinding melihat nya namun hal iyi disingkirkan nya demi untuk berlatih.

"YOSH…"sahut Naruto semangat.

Skip Time : 2 Tahun

Sudah 2 tahun Naruto berlatih dengan Kurama di alam bawah sadar nya dalam 2 tahun ini Naruto meningkat pesat dari anak yg lemah menjadi anak yg kuat…Naruto juga mengetahui ia memiliki Doujutsu Sharingan ia baru menyadari nya saat akan di keroyok oleh warga Naruto yg saat itu marah tanpa sengaja membangkit kan Sharingan nya kata Kurama kemungkinan darah Uchiha Naruto berasal dari ibu Naruto a.k.a Kushina Uzumaki dengan ada nya Doujutsu ini Naruto makin semangat latihan..saat ini naruto sedang bermeditasi menenangkan diri tetapi hal ini adi ganggu oleh suara yg taka sing lagi bagi Naruto.

"**Hey gaki mari kita pergi ke hutan untuk melatih Taijutsu mu**"ya suara itu berasal dari seseorang atau lebih tepat nya mahkluk yg selama ini melatih Naruto dia adalah Kurama atau orang-orang biasa menyebut nya Kyuubi no Kitsune,Naruto hanya mengangguk lalu pergi via sunshin ke hutan untuk melatih Taijutsu nya yg masih memiliki Rank-A ya Naruto walaupun masih berumur 6 tahun tapi ia sudah memiliki kekuatan setara dengan Low-Jounin.

**Bofft**

Muncul kepulan asap di tengah hutan dari kepulan asap tersebut muncul seorang anak kecil bermata biru safir yg menenang kan bagi siapapun yg melihat nya anak itu juga memiliki rambut pirang jabrik yg sudah agak memanjang (A/N:penampilan Naru sekarang seperti Minato tetapi jaket jounin nya di ganti jaket berwarna biru lautan dengan lambang pusaran air di punggung nya dan tidak memakai jubah)anak itu adakah karakter utama di fic ini ia adalah Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.

"**Gaki buat satu bunshin!**"perintah Kurama pada Naruto ia langsung menuruti nya.

"**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**"gumam Naruto tanpa membuat 1 handseal tangan pun menhingan control chakra nya yg perfeck akibat pelatihan Kurama yg seperti berada di dalam neraka terdalam.

Lalu muncul satu bunshin Naruto tetapi Bunshin ini sedikit berbeda dengan Naruto yg asli bunshin ini rambut nya lebih panjang dari Naruto yg asli dan ketika. bunshin iti membuka mata nya terlihat lah mata yg berbanding terbalik dengan mata Naruto asli jika mata Naruto asli berwarna biru safir mata bunshin naruto adalahsebalik nya merah darah dan berpupil vertical.

"**Mari kita mulai gaki!**"ucap bunshin tersebut suara nya juga begitu berat dan serak mau tau kenapa?yaa karena bunshin naruto yg satu ini di masuki/kendalikan oleh chakra kyubi no kitsune a.k.a Kurama Naruto hanya mengangguk …..Kurama lalu mulai mempraktekan think-tehnik Taijutsu yg ia miliki Naruto lalu mencoba mengikuti nya.

Skip

Kini Naruto tengah terbaring di rerumputan hutan sambil melihat langit karena kelelahan sehabis berlatih dengan Kurama,Naruto lalu merasakan kehadiran orang lain di tempat tersebut.

"Hei keluar lah tak usah sembunyi"ucap Naruto agak keras.

Lalu keluar lah seorang anak kecil seumuran Naruto dari semak-semak memiliki mata dan rambut yg berwarna merah dan memiliki paras yg cantik (A/N:pakaian Karin seperti kushina )dan memakai kacamata (sama seperti di canon) Naruto mengalihkan pandangan nya pada anak perempuan tersebut begitu pula sebalik nya saat pandangan mereka bertemu hanya satu kata yg di pikirkan mereka berdua.

'Cantik'batin Naruto saat melihat perempuan tersebut.

'Tampan'batin perempuan tersebut saat melihat.

Cukup lama mereka berdua saling memandang akhir nya Naruto yg pertama sadar dari lamunan nya ia langsung bertanya pada perempuan yg ada di hadapan nya sekarang.

"Kenapa kau memperhatikan ku?"Tanya Naruto dengan nada lembut.

"Si-siapa yg me-merhatikan mu!"jawab gadis itu ketus mencoba mengintimidasi Naruto namun hal itu tak berpengaruh bagi Naruto malah hal itu justru terdengar dan terlihat lucu karena gadis itu mengatakan dengan muka memerah dan sedikit tergagap.

"Oh…..boleh ak tau nama mu nona manis?"Tanya Naruto pada gadis yg ad di depan nya dengan sedikit menggoda .

"Na-nama ku k-karin uzumaki,na-nama mu s-siapa?"jawab sekaligus Tanya gadis gadis berambut merah tersebut a.k.a Karin Uzumaki Naruto sedikit tersentak mendengar nama marga Karin yg sama dengan nya.

"Perkenalkan nama ku Naruto Uzumaki,kau boleh memanggil ku Naruto"jawab Naruto singkat Karin sangat terkejut karena bukan hanya diri nya Uzumaki yg masih hidup,tanpa. sadar Karin menitikkan air mata bahagia ia langsung berlari kearah Naruto dan memelik nya dengan erat nya Naruto kaget atas perlakuan Karin namun Naruto tak mempermasalahkan nya,ia kemudian balas memeluk Karin dan mengusap kepala gadis tersebut dengan halus seraya berkata.

"Menangis lah Hime,jika memang menangis dapat membuat hati mu tenang"ucap Naruto masih setia membelai rambut indah milik Karin …Karin tak menjawab ia hanya menganggukan kepala di dada bidang milik Naruto.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian Karin berhenti manangis namun ia enggan melepaskan pelukan nya dari Naruto,merasa gadis di pelukan nya telah berhenti menangis Naruto mulai bertanya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"Tanya Naruto pada Karin dengan nada yg di buat selembut mungkin….Karin kemudian mendongakkan kepala nya menatap mata biru lautan yg tenang milik Naruto itu kemudian menjawab.

"Tidak ada ak hanya senang mendengar bukan hanya ak Uzumaki yg selamat"jawab Karin pada Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ak tersesat saat kabur dari laboratorium Orochimaru hingga ak sampai di sini dan melihat mu"jawab Karin dengan expresi sedih mengingat bagaimana ia di jadikan percobaan oleh Orochimaru…Naruto yg melihat expresi sedih Karin kemudian mendekatkan kepala nya kepada Karin ,Karin hanya menutup mata menunggu apa yg akan terjadi jarak semakin menipis lalu…

**CUP**

Sebuah ciuman singkat mendarat di jidat Karin Naruto muka nya memerah sesaat setelah melakukan itu begitu pula dengan Karin .

"Nee…hime maukah kau pergi dengan ku ke kantor Hokage?,untuk melaporkan bahwa kau mulai sekarang akan menjadi Shinobi dari Konoha dan akan tinggal dengan ku"Tanya Naruto pada Karin ,Karin awl nya tersentak akan pernyataan Naruto bahwa mulai sekarang ia akan tinggal dengan Naruto ….dengan muka yg makin memerah Karin hanya mengangguk oh ya..posisi mereka sekarang siapa pun yg nelihat nya pasti akan iri karena mereka sekarang sedang dalam posisi berpelukan entah kenapa mereka berdua enggan melepaskan pelukan nya….Naruto yg merasa kan angguka Karin langsung pergi via sunshin .

**DI GEDUNG HOKAGE**

Di gedung Hokage,terlihat Hiruzen Sarutobi a.k.a Sandaime Hokage sedang bekerja atau lebih tepat nya bertarung dengan kertas-kertas tersebut

**Bofft**

Tiba-tiba muncul kepulan asap diruangan yg cukup luas tersebut setelah asap menghilang terlihat 2 orang anak kecil kecil mereka adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Karin Hiruzen tersentak akan kehadiran mereka ia mengenali bocah laki-laki tersebut namun ia tak tau mengenai gadis yg tengah memeluk Naruto tetapi jika lebih di perhatikan mirip seperti Kushina istri Minato Hiruzen sempat mengira mereka adalah MinaKushi versi kecil.

"Yo jiji"sapa Naruto pada Hiruzen .

"Oh….kau Naru ,siapa gadis yg memeluk mu itu?apa dia kekasih mu?"jawab sekaligus Tanya Hiruzen pada Naruto dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

"Iya jiji dia kekasih ku,nama nya Karin Uzumaki ,hime perkenalkan diri mu pada jiji"jawab Naruto santai beserta wajah tanpa dosa nya hal itu sukses membuat Hiruzen cengo,setelah pernyataan Naruto Karin tak menjawab Naruto melihat kebawah rupa nya Karin telah tertidur .

"Oh…ya jiji Karin akan tinggal di apartemen ku dan juga ia akan manjadi shinobi Konoha!"ucap Naruto pada Hiruzen.

"Baik lah kalau begitu akan aku urus,Naruto besok kau akan jiji masukan ke academy ninja "Naruto menganggu"Dan satu lagi dari mana kau belajar shunsin no jutsu?"lanjut Hiruzen.

"Hhahaha….itu rahasia"setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto pergi via shunsin Hiruzen hanya bisa memijit kepala nya seraya membatin.

"_Dasar ayah dan anak sama saja_"batin Hiruzen.

**APARTEMEN NARUTO**

Naruto sampai di apartemen nya dan langsung meletaka Karin di futon kecil milik nya di pandang nya sebentar Karin lalu ia mengecup lembut kening karin ia juga langsung tidur di samping kanan bawah futon nya bersiap-siap mengawali karier ninja nya besok di academy.

TBC

Saya sengaja buat 2 chapter gak ada pertarungan nya karena kalau sudah ada pertarungan di chaper2 awal terlalu mainstream buat saya tapi tenang aja next chapter pasti kok

Saya author baru maaf kalau banyak typo nya mohon dukungan nya agar saya dapat melanjutkan fic ini.

PLEASE RnR

Dark Out~~~~~…


	3. Chapter 3 : THE ACADEMY

NARUTO:THE LEGEND OF

**THE GOD OF SHINOBI**

**TITLE : THE LEGEND OF THE** **GOD OF SHINOBI**

**RATED** : **M - T**

**GENRE : ADVENTURE,ROMANCE,FRIENDSHIP**

**PAIR : NARUTO x KARIN**

**DISCLAIMED : NARUTO BUKAN MILIK SAYA,hanya cerita nya **

**Yg punya saya**

**SUMMARY **: Naruto adalah bocah jincuriki dari kyubi yg selalu di siksa

Oleh seluruh penduduk tempat tinggal nya yaitu Konoha

Gakure no sato karna dianggap monster tetapi semua itu

Berubah ketika ia masuk akademi ninja dan menjadi

Seorang legenda dengan julukan **THE GOD OF**

** SHINOBI.**

:

**WARNING** : Gaje,Abal,Typo,OOC,Smart!Naru,Strong!Naru And

GodLike!Naru.

**A/N** : Saya Author baru jadi maaf kalau ad kesalahan penulisan

Kata,saya juga mau memberi tahu meskipun Naru saya

Buat GodLike tetapi gak langsung tetapi bertahap Naru

Nanti juga ada Doujutsu Sharingan dan rinnegan(maaf

Kalau salah) + Doujutsu buatan saya tapi masih lama

Mungkin chapter 10 terima kasih atas saran

Saya jadi tambah semangat nulis nya!.

** THE ACADEMY  
**

Matahari telah menampakan sinar cerah nya namun masih dengan malu-malu, terlihat di sebuah apartemen yg tak terlalu besar atau lebih tepat di bilang kecil, terlihat seorang pemuda kira-kira berumur 6 tahun lebih memiliki surai pirang jabrik yg membingkai wajah tampan bocah tersebut, ia juga memiliki 3 garis di masing-masing pipi nya yg terlihat seperti kumis rubah, itu adalah tanda lahir bocah tersebut dan hal itu malah menyebabkan bertambah nya kesan cute yg di miliki nya, bocah ini sedang tertidur dengan nyeyak nya, namun hal ini tak berlangsung lama karena sinar matahari menyinari wajah tampan bocah tersebut dan membuat bocah tampan tersebut terbangun dari alam mimpi nya. Ketika bocah tersebut membuka kedua kelopak mata nya terlihat lah mata biru seindah lautan yg menengkan bagi siapapun yg melihat kedua mata tersebut. Ya… bocah tersebut merupakan pemeran utama fic ini ia adalah Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. Ketika Naruto ingin mengangkat diri nya dari posisi tidur ia merasa sedikit lebih berat dari biasa nya dan juga lebih hangat dari biasa nya, ia sempat bingung dan bertanya-tanya badan nya terasa berbeda dari biasa nya. Tetapi semua itu terjawab saat ia(baca:Naruto) melihat kesamping kanan tubuh nya alangkah terkejut nya ia saat melihat seorang gadis tengah tertidur dengan lelap nya sambil memeluk Naruto. Namun keterkejutan Naruto di gantikan oleh sebuah senyum hangat yg ter ukir di wajah tampan nya ketika melihat ciri-ciri gadis tersebut, gadis tersebut memiliki rambut merah darah yg panjang wajah nya tak terlihat karena di benam kan ke dada bidang milik Naruto. Naruto langsung mengelus surai merah darah tersebut dengan halus dan berperasaan. Merasa surai nya di belai oleh seseorang si gadis merah pun terbangun dari alam tidur nya ia kemudian memandang siapa pelaku yg telah membelai surai merah nya itu. Saat si gadis menemukan siapa yg membelai surai nya muka nya tiba-tiba menjadi merah padam saat menatap pelaku tersebut, mata merah sang gadis terpaku pada mata sang pelaku a.k.a Naruto. Mata mereka berdua terpaku satu sama lain Naruto tak kunjung berhenti membelai surai merah itu dengan tangan nya yg kekar tetapi lembut, jarak di antara mereka berdua pun semakin menipis saat Naruto mendekat kan muka nya kepada gadis tersebut, gadis tersebut pun hanya bisa menutup mata menunggu apa yg akan terjadi selanjut nya . jarak mereka semakin mendekat lalu…

**CUP**

Sebuah ciuman singkat mendarat di bibir seksi sang gadis,ia masih tak percaya apa yg barusan terjadi. Kemudian ia tersadar lalu….

"Naru-kun mesum"ucap sang gadis sembari memukul kecil dada Naruto. Ya posisi mereka sekarang adalah saling merangkul bukan hanya si gadis yg merangkul Naruto tetapi Naruto juga merangkul gadis tersebut jadi posisi mereka sekarang adalah berpelukan. Naruto yg mendengar ucapan gadis itu hanya terkekeh kemudian berbicara.

"Aku hanya mesum untuk nu Karin-hime" ucap Naruto pada gadis tersebut a.k.a Uzumaki Karin, ya… ia adalah gadis yg Naruto temukan pada saat Naruto baru selesai latihan kemarin di hutan. Karin hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto lalu semakin mengerat kan pelukan nya pada Naruto. Naruto pun mulai membelai lagi rambut gadis itu.

"Nee… Hime kenapa kau tidur di sini?" Tanya Naruto karena bingung bukan kah kemarin ia menidurkan Karin di futon kecil nya.

"K-karena tadi m-malam itu dingin jadi a-aku tidur d-dengan m-mu"ucap Karin dengan semburat merah yg semakin memerah lagi dan juga ia mengatakan nya sambil tergagap.

"Baik lah, ayo kita bersiap ke academy!" ucap Naruto dan membuat Karin terbelalak kaget.

"T-tapi Naruto-kun aku tak mau jadi Shinobi aku hanya mau jadi warga biasa!"ucap Karin pada Naruto dan membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut atas apa yg barusan ia dengar.

"Kenapa kau tak mau menjadi shinobi hime?" Tanya Naruto

"Karena aku trauma dalam dunia shinobi jadi aku hanya akan jadi warga biasa saja,apa kau keberatan Naru-kun?" Tanya Karin dengan nada menggoda namun berbeda dengan aura yg di keluar kan nya yg sungguh sangat mencekam. Keringat dingin pun turun dari kening Naruto karena merasakan hawa mencekam milik Karin.

"Ti-tidak aku malah sangat s-setuju kau menjadi warga biasa, jadi kau lebih bisa merawat ku jadi aku setuju!" ucap Naruto sedikit tergagap pada Karin. Hawa yg di muncul kan Karin pun hilang di gantikan semburat merah di kedua pipi mulus nya.

"Baik lah sekarang ayo kita bangun, agar aku bisa bersiap ke academy" ucap Naruto, Karin pun melepas pelukan nya pada Naruto dengan sedikit rasa enggan. Mereka kemudian berdiri kemudian melakukan kegiatan masing-masing, Naruto mandi dan bersiap pergi ke academy, Karin memasak untuk sarapan mereka berdua.

Setelah selesai melakukan kegiatan masing-masing mereka pun makan bersama sungguh mereka layak nya sepasang suami istri yg saling mencintai walaupun mereka baru 6 tahun tetapi Hal ini di karena kan mereka berdua sudah harus menjadi dewasa karena mereka hidup sendiri tanpa kedua orang tua jadi hal itu lah yg menjadi dewasa sebelum waktu nya. Setelah selesai makan mereka pun melakukan kegiatan masing-masing, Naruto ke academy sedang kan Karin membersih kan rumah, tetapi sebelum Naruto pergi ke academy ia melakukan **henge**, entah karena apa hanya ia Author dan tuhan lah yg tau.(A/N : Henge Naruto seperti Naruto kecil di canon) setelah itu ia pun pergi ke academy.

(A/N : Mulai dari sini cerita nya sama saja seperti di canon namun setiap Naruto pulang ada Karin)

**SKIP TIME 2 TAHUN**

**Naruto POV ON**

Aku Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, saat ini aku sedang ada di dalam kelas academy ku yg selalu ramai akan kegiatan murid-murid nya. Aku masih mempertahan kan **henge** ku dan tidak ada yg mengetahui wujud asli ku. Selama 2 tahun ini pun kemampuan ku sudah bertambah dengan pesat aku telah memasteri ke 5 elemen yg ku miliki dan juga sharingan ku sudah memiliki 3 tomoe, aku juga menguasai dan mengembangkan tekhnik milik ayah ku berkat gulungan yg aku dapat di perpustakaan. Selama di academy aku selalu berpura-pura bodoh agar lebih mudah mencari teman aku juga pura-pura menyukai seorang gadis yg bernama Haruno Sakura. Tentang hubungan ku dengan Karin telah menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak 1 tahun yg lalu. Hari ini kami aku akan menjalani ujian untuk menjadi Genin mungkin aku akan menunjukan sedikit dari seluruh kekuatan yg ku miliki. Sekarang ku lihat Iruka-sensei memasuki kelas dan membuat semua murid diam dan berhenti melakukan kegiatan nya.

**Naruto POV OFF**

"Baik lah anak-anak kiata akan melakukan test untuk menjadi Genin, mari kita pergi kelapangan!" ucap Iruka pada seluruh murid nya. Dan mereka pun pergi kelapangan untuk menjadi Genin.

Sesampai nya mereka di lapangan mereka melihat banyak orang yg telah memenuhi tempat penonton dan juri nya telah datang semua di antara nya Hokage dan beberapa ketua klan.

"Baik lah anak-anak mari kita mulai test nya, test ini cukup mudah hanya melempar kunai dan masing-masing 10 kemudian membuat bunshin dan melakukan satu jutsu andalan kalian" ucap Iruka pada murid nya dan mendapat anggukan semangat dari para murid. Test pun di mulai. Hasil nya:

Nara Shikamaru kunai tepat sasaran 7 dan gagal 3 bunshin berhasil memakai jutsu Kagemane no jutsu.

Akimichi Chouji kunai tepat sasaran 6 dan gagal 4 bunshin berhasil memakai jutsu Baika no jutsu.

Inuzuka Kiba kunai tepat sasaran 8 dan gagal 2 bunshin berhasil dan memakai Humant Beast Form(betul gak?).

(dan murid-murid lain saya lelah nulis nya)

Selanjut nya adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan sukses mendapat teriakan Gaje dari para Fansgirl nya. Sasuke maju dengan senyum meremeh kan yg di tunjukan pada Naruto sedang kan Naruto hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Sasuke melakukan test nya dan hasil nya:

Uchiha Sasuke kunai tepat sasaran 9 melesat sedikit 1 bunshin berhasil dan mamakai jutsu Katon : Goukakyuu no jutsu.

Sasuke pun kembali ke posisi semula dan berbicara pada Naruto.

"Kau tak akan bisa menyaingi ku Dobe!" ucap Sasuke seraya tersenyum meremeh kan pada Naruto.

"Kita lihat saja teme" ucap Naruto pendek.

Kemudian nama Naruto pun di panggil. Naruto pun maju dengan santai tetapi ia mendapat berbagai cemoohan dari seluruh siswa karena dianggap lemah, oh… alangkah salah mereka.

Naruto pun maju dan mengambil selembar kain hitam dari kantong nya lalu memakai orang yg melihat itu hanya memandang Naruto dengan pandangan meremeh kan seraya berkata.

"Hei sombong sekali dia!" ucap salah satu murid.

"iya padahal dia kan tak bisa apa-apa" ucap salah satu murid lagi.

"Iya dia kan yg paling lemah diantara kita semua" sambung yg lain lagi

"Apa yg kau bisa Dobe?" batin Sasuke melihat Naruto yg menutup mata nya dengan kain hitam

Semua juri yg melihat Naruto menutup mata nya hanya bisa terbelalak termasuk Hiruzen a.k.a Sandaime Hokage. Setelah semua itu Naruto melompat dan melempar semua kunai yg ia pegang dan menancap semua tepat di sasaran. Semua orang yg meremeh kan Naruto tadi hanya bisa terbelalak kaget dengan mulut terbuka begitu pula para juri yg ada di kemudian melakukan tekhnik.

"**Kage Bunshin no jutsu"**

Setelah Naruto meneriaki nama jutsu nya, muncul puluhan Naruto yg memenuhi lapangan tersebut. Dan hal ini lagi-lagi membuat semua yg ada di sana makin terbelalak kaget melihat puluhan bunshin Naruto yg memenuhi lapangan, setelah itu Naruto dan bunshin-bunshin yg tadi di buat nya menciptakan sebuah bola berpendar biru di tengah nya. Semua juri terbelalak melihat tehknik Naruto terutama Hiruzen, sedangkan semua murid hanya bingung tentang tehknik milik Naruto tersebut. kemudian Ia(baca:Naruto) bersama seluruh bunshin nya kemudian lari menuju sebuah pohon yg ada di tengah lapangan lalu menghantamkan bola berpendar biru tersebut ke pohon itu sambil meneriaki nama Jutsu nya.

"**Rasengan"**

Semua orang yg mendengar nama jutsu Naruto makin kaget karena jutsu yg di gunakan Naruto adalah jutsu milik Yondaime Hokage a.k.a Minato Namikaze tou-san nya Naruto. kembali kelapangan kini dapat kita lihat asap memenuhi lapangan setelah Naruto menghantam kan jutsu nya pada pohon yg ada di sana, setelah asap menghilang kini Naruto berdiri dengan santai nya bunshin nya telah ia hilang kan sesudah menghantamkan jutsu tadi. Pohon yg tadi ada di lapangan tersebut kini telah di gantikan oleh sebuah kawah yg sangat lebar, setelah Naruto melihat hasil jutsu nya ia langsung pergi menuju ke tempat teman-teman nya yaitu Kiba,Chouji, dan Shikamaru yg masih menutup mata nya. Sesampai nya Naruto di tempat teman-teman nya ia langsung mendapat banyak pertanyaan ia hanya menjawab dengan kata 'itu biasa' Sasuke yg baru tersadar dari kekagetan nya hanya dapat melihat Naruto dengan tatapan iri dan hanya bisa membatin.

'_Seberapa kuat nya dirimu dobe?"_ batin Sasuke.

Hari itu pun selesai dan pemberitahuan lulus atau tidak nya dan siapa yg akan menjadi ROTY akan di umum kan besok di dalam kelas.

Keesokan hari nya

Sekarang pemeran utama fic ini a.k.a Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto telah berada di kelas nya hari ini Naruto membawa serta Krin bersama nya entah apa yg ia pikir kan, semua lelaki yg melihat Naruto membawa seorang gadis bersama nya hanya bisa bertanya-tanya. Tak lama Naruto duduk bersama Karin ia di hampiri oleh seorang laki-laki yg memiliki semacam tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipi nya dan membawa seekor anjing yg ia letakkan di atas kepalanya ya dia adalah Kiba teman Naruto dan anjing nya yg bernama Akamaru. Kiba kemudian duduk di atas meja Naruto lalu bertanya pada Naruto.

"Hei Naruto siapa dia?" tanya Kiba sembari menunjuk kearah Karin.

"Dia kekasih ku!" jawab Naruto singkat, jelas, dan padat pada Kiba.

Semua anak lelaki yg mendengar pernyataan Naruto hanya bisa Shock termasuk juga semua wanita yg ada di sana. Bagaimana tidak terkejut pasal nya Naruto adalah anak yg bodoh menurut mereka. Kemudian terjadi lah gosip baru tentang Naruto.

"Hei Ino apa kau percaya gadis itu kekasih Naruto?" tanya Sakura pada sahabat nya.

"Aku tidak percaya, kalau pun iya mungkin Naruto memelet gadis itu agar mau pada nya" jawab Ino masih tak percaya.

"Iya kurasa kau benar Ino" ucap sakura.

Dan gosip mereka tentang Naruto pun berlanjut. Karin yg mendengar semua itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan membatin.

"Haha….. aku bertaruh jika kalian melihat wujud asli dari Naruto-kun kalian pasti akan langsung jatuh hati pada nya" batin karin sambil menyeringai.

Kiba yg mendengar itu terbelalak kaget.

"APA?!" ucap Kiba atau lebih tepat nya berteriak.

"Kenapa Kiba kau tak percaya?tanyakan saja pada orang nya langsung" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Karin.

"Apa itu benar nona?" tanya Kiba.

"Ya" jawab Karin tanpa malu atau pun gugup.

Hal ini tambah membuat Kiba terbelalak. Kejadian selanjut nya adalah perkenalan Karin pada seluruh teman Naruto. Tak lama setelah itu Iruka pun datang untuk mengumum kan lulus atau tidak nya mereka.

"Baik lah anak-anak, selamat kalian semua lulus!" ucap Iruka.

Semua anak-anak langsung melompat-lompat gembira kecuali Naruto, Karin, Sasuke, Shino, dan Shikamaru yg masih tidur.

"Dan yg menjadi Rookie Of The Year adalah…." Ucap Iruka menggantung kan kalimat nya untuk membuat semua murid nya makin penasaran.

Semua murid-murid hanya bisa menebak satuhal

'_pasti Sasuke/Sasuke-kun'_ batin semua orang yg ada di sana kecuali beberapa orang psti nya.

Sedang kan Sasuke ia henya menyeringai senang ia mengira ia yg akan menjadi ROTY. Sedang kan Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

"…..Uzumaki Naruto" lanjut Iruka.

Seketika kelas langsung hening setelah mendengar ucapan Iruka mereka tak menyangka bahwa yg akan menjadi ROTY adalah anak terbodoh di kelas yg paling terkejut adalah Sasuke karena ia mengira bahwa yg akan menjadi ROTY adalah ia namun rupa nya ia salah. Naruto hanya menyeringai mendengar nama nya di umum kan menjadi ROTY, setelah hening sejenak kelas kembali menjadi ribut karena gosip baru tentang Naruto. Kemudian berbagai pertanyaan di hujat kan pada Iruka selaku wali kelas.

"HAH?! Tak mungkin Rookie Of The Year adalah anak bodoh dan buruk tersebut ini pasti sebuah kesalahan sensei" ucap seorang murid laki-laki.

"Iya sensei ini pasti kesalan yg seharus nya menjadi Rokkie Of The Year adalah Sasuke-kun" ucap seorang siswi perempuan.

Iruka yg mendengar ocehan murid nya hanya bisa menjawab.

"DIAM SEMUA….. ini telah menjadi keputusan para juri" ucap Iruka seketika kelas langsung menjadi hening (lagi).]

"Baik lah semua sekarang adalah pembagian kelompok Team 1…"

(A/N ; team nya sama semua yg beda hanya Naruto tidak berteriak kesenangan)

"Baik lah anak-anak sekarang kalian tunggu sensei kalian masing-masing" ucap Iruka lalu pergi meninggal kan kelas.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Iruka dari kelas tiba-tiba muncul sebuah bunyi.

**Pofft**

Muncul kepulan sap di tempat Naruto biasa duduk semua murid yg mendengar bunyi tersebut segera mengalih kan pandangan mereka ke arah bunyi tersebut yaitu tempat duduk Naruto. Tak lama kemudian asp pun sudah hilang kini menampil kan sebuah sosok yg memiliki surai pirang jabrik yg panjang dan memiliki dua pasang mata biru yg seindah dan setenang lautan sosok itu memakai jubah(Penampilan nya seperti Kirito di SAO) semua orang terbelalak kaget melihat sosok yg lebih tampn 1000 kali di banding kan Uchiha Sasuke. Setelah sadar dari shock nya semua perempuan langsung berterian histeris.

"Kyyyaaaa….. TAMPAN" teriak salah satu gadis

"Kyyyyaaa….. lebih tampan dari Sasike-kun!" ucap seorang gadis lagi

"Kyyyyaaaaa…"

Dan begitu lah seterus nya,sampai orang tersebut berbicara.

"Hai semua" sapa sosok laki laki tersebut dengan suara yg tegas namun tetap lembut.

Semua siswi yg kini mengerumuni sosok tersebut langsung diam ketika mendengar sosok tersebut bersuara bahkan ada beberapa yg pingsan mendengar suara nya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kiba pada sosok tersebut.

"Kau tak mengenal ku Kiba?" bukan nya menjawab sosok itu malah balik bertanyapada Kiba.

"Tidak" jawab Kiba pendek.

"Hiks….hiks….hiks….bahkan sahabat ku sendiri tak mengenak ku hiks…." Ucap sosok itu sambil menangis ala anime.

"Sudah lah Anata lebih baik kau memperkenal kan ulang diri mu pada mereka, kan mereka belum pernah melihat wujud asli mu" ucap Karin untuk menenangkan sosok tersebut.

Mendengar ucapan Karin sosok tersebut langsung bangkit dan berdiri dangan gagah.

"Baik lah semua aku akan memperkenal kan ulang diri ku…"ucap sosok tersebut semua murid baik lelaki atau pun perempuan langsung mengalihkan pandangan nya pada sosok tersebut bahkan Shikamaru langsung bangun dari tidur nya bahkan Chouji langsung menghentikan makan nya.

"Perkenal kan Namaku Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto" ucap sosok tersebut a.k.a Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto pemeran utama fic ini, ia melepas henge nya jadi sekarang ia tak di kenali oleh seluruh murid kecuali Karin.

Semua yg mendengar itu hanya dapat membelalakan mata nya mendengar hal itu. Mereka tak begiru mudah percaya bahwa sosok itu adalah Naruto orang yg mereka anggap bodoh dan jelek.

"APA?!" ucap mereka semua tak percaya.

"ya…" ucap Naruto terpotong karena kelas terbuka dan menampakan para jounin pembimbing

Kemudian semua murid telah pergi di bawa pergi oleh jounin pembimbing nya masing-masing yg tersisa hanya team 7 yg beranggotakan Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto,Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruto Sakura. Mereka telah menunggu selama 3 jam, terlihat Sakura yg paling frustasi sedari tadi ia keling gaje, Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menyelidik, sedangkan Naruto hanya bermesraan dengan Karin. Lalu tiba-tiba muncul kepulan asap yg berbunyi

**Booffft**

Muncul kepulan asap setelah suara itu, perlahan asap mulai menipis dan menampakan se sosok laki-laki bermasker dan memakai hitai ate miring dan menutupi mata kiri nya hal ini menyebabkan hanya sedikit bagian dari muka nya yg kelihatan sosok tersebut juga memiliki rambut silver yg melawan gravitasi.

"Jadi kalian murid-murid ku…. Sekarang perkenal kan nama, hoby lalu cita-cita kalian" ucap sosok bermasker tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau sensei mencontoh kan nya terlebih dahulu" ucap sakura.

"Baik lah…. Namaku Hatake Kakashi hoby ku tidak ada yg spesifik dan cita-cita belum terfikirkan" ucap sosok tersebut a.k.a Hatake Kakashi salah satu Jounin elit yg di miliki oleh Konoha.

"Pertama kau pink" tunjuk Kakashi pada Sakura.

"Nma ku Haruno Sakura, Hoby ku (sambil melihat Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian) kyyaaa….dan cita-cita ku (melirik lagi Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian) Kyyaaaa…." Ucap sakura dengan semburat merah di kedua pipi nya, Karin yg melihat Sakura melirik Naruto hanya mendengus tak suka tetapi hal ini tak di sadari oleh Naruto.

"_oh shitt…. Fansgirl"_ batin Kakashi.

"Kau….." tunjuk Kakashi pada Sasuke.

"Nama ku Uchiha Sasuke hoby berlatih dan cita-cita ku atau lebih tepat nya ambisiku adalah membunuh seseorang dan membangkit kan lagi klan ku" ucap Sasuke dengan aura membunuh yg pekat.

"_Jadi dia masih dendam pada 'dia' "_ batin Kakashi.

"Kau…" tunjuk Kakashi pada Naruto.

"Nama ku Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto hoby berlatih dan berduaan dengan Karin-chan cita-cita ku menjadi Hokage dan melebihi ayah ku" ucap Naruto.

_**'**_**Jadi dia sudah tau'**batin Kakashi.

"Dan kau nona?" tanya Kakashi sambil menunjuk Karin.

"Maaf aku hanya menemani Naruto-kun" ucap Karin.

"Baik lah…. Kalian semua bersiap lah untuk besok, karena besok aku akan mengadakan test sesungguh nya besok. Test yg kalian lewati bukan lah apa-apa dari test yg akan aku berikan pada kalian besok, jadi aku sarankan kalian jangan makan besok" ucap Kakashi lalu pergi lewat Shunsin no jutsu (bener gak?).

Mereka tak sempat berkata apa-apa karena sensei mereka telah pergi jadi mereka menyimpanya untuk besok lalu pulang kerumah masing-masing untuk bersiap agar sukses di ujian besok.

**TBC**

Maaf atas keterlambatan nya untuk Update, sebenar nya kemarin sudah jadi tetapi gak sengaja ke hapus jadi Gomen…ya kalau burukatau jelaek dan tak sesuai harapan. Dan maaf saya belum sempat balas reviewnya nanti Insya Allah saya balas.

**PLEASE RnR**

Dark Out ~~~~~~….


	4. Chapter 4 : The Bell Test

NARUTO:THE LEGEND OF

**THE GOD OF SHINOBI**

**TITLE : THE LEGEND OF THE** **GOD OF SHINOBI**

**RATED** : **M - T**

**GENRE : ADVENTURE,ROMANCE,FRIENDSHIP**

**PAIR : NARUTO x KARIN**

**DISCLAIMED : NARUTO BUKAN MILIK SAYA,hanya cerita nya **

**Yg punya saya**

**SUMMARY **: Naruto adalah bocah jincuriki dari kyubi yg selalu di siksa

Oleh seluruh penduduk tempat tinggal nya yaitu Konoha

Gakure no sato karna dianggap monster tetapi semua itu

Berubah ketika ia masuk akademi ninja dan menjadi

Seorang legenda dengan julukan **THE GOD OF**

** SHINOBI.**

:

**WARNING** : Gaje,Abal,Typo,OOC,Smart!Naru,Strong!Naru And

GodLike!Naru.

**A/N** : Saya Author baru jadi maaf kalau ad kesalahan penulisan

Kata,saya juga mau memberi tahu meskipun Naru saya

Buat GodLike tetapi gak langsung tetapi bertahap Naru

Nanti juga ada Doujutsu Sharingan dan rinnegan(maaf

Kalau salah) + Doujutsu buatan saya tapi masih lama

Mungkin chapter 10 terima kasih atas saran

Saya jadi tambah semangat nulis nya!.

THE BELL TEST

Keesokan Hari nya

Kini terlihat di apartemen milik Naruto, sang pemeran utama kita sedang tidur dengan nyeyak nya pada hal ia tau jika hari ini ia akan melakukan test untuk menjadi seorang Genin yg sesungguh nya. Namun ia masih saja santai dan tiduran di futon kecil nya. Berbeda dengan Naruto kini Karin sedang sibuk memasak untuk mereka makan pagi ini dan sekaligus untuk bekal Naruto. Karin yg sedang sibuk memasak tak menyadari bahwa Naruto telah bangun dan memerhatikan nya memasak sedari tadi. Dengan langkah perlahan Naruto mendekati Karin dan langsung memeluk gadis tersebut dari belakang, Karin yg di peluk dari belakang hanya bisa terbelalak kaget namun kekagetan nya hanya sementara lalu di gantikan sebuah senyuman dan pipi yg merah merona setelah mengetahui siapa yg memeluk nya.

"Nee…Hime kau memasak apa?" Tanya Naruto pada Karin.

"Te-tentu saja r-ramen Naruto-kun" jawab Karin sedikit tergagap.

"Naruto-kun lebih baik kau bersiap-siap untuk tes Naruto-kun!" ucap Karin.

"Tenang saja Hime aku tau pasti Kakashi-sensei akan lama datang, lagipula aku ingin berlama-lama seperti ini dengan mu Hime" ucap Naruto sedikit menggoda Karin.

"T-tapi Naruto-kun kalau Kakashi-sensei tidak terlambat?" tanya Karin dengan rona merah di kedua pipi nya yg semakin kentara.

"Tenang saja Hime dia pasti akan terlambat aku yakin itu! Apa kau tidak mau berlama-lama dengan ku Hime?" Tanya Naruto dengan sedikit perasaan kecewa.

"T-tentu saja aku suka seperti ini dengan mu Naruto-kun!" Jawab Karin.

"Lalu kenapa kau seperti mengusirku?" tanya Naruto.

Karin yg mendengar ucapan Naruto langsung memutar badan nya dan langsung menatap kedua iris safir milik Naruto.

"Bukan nya seperti itu Naruto-kun aku hanya tidak mau kau kena marah karena terlambat Naruto-kun" ucap Karin lembut pada Naruto.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto dengan nada berharap.

"Iya Naruto-kun" jawab Karin lembut.

"Baik lah aku akan segera bersiap!" ucap Naruto semangat setelah mendengar ucapan Karin.

Naruto pun langsung pergi kekamar mandi untuk bersiap, Karin yg melihat Naruto yg semangat hanya bisa tersenyum manis, lalu kembali memasak untuk mereka.

Setelah Naruto dan Karin selesai dengan urusan nya masing-masing, mereka pun makan berdua lalu pergi ke tempat tes dengan berjalan karena Naruto ingin menikmati waktu nya dengan Karin. Di perjalanan Naruto dan Karin berhenti di sebuah toko pancing untuk membeli peralatan pancing, pemilik toko tersebut menerima Naruto dan Karin dengan baik karena pemilik toko tersebut tidak mengenali Naruto karena penampilan nya yg telah berubah dari sebelum nya. Setelah selesai membeli peralatan memancing mereka berdua pun melanjut kan perjalanan mereka menuju ke trining ground 7.

Training Ground 7

Terlihat di training ground 7 dua manusia berbeda gender yg satu laki-laki dan yg satu perempuan. Si perempuan yg memiliki rambut layak nya bunga di musim semi a.k.a Haruno Sakura sedang mondar-mandir dan mengoceh tak jelas, sedang kan si laki-laki yg memiliki rambut seperti err….pantat ayam a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke si Uchiha terakhir yg berada di Konoha tengah bersandar di pohon sambil menutup mata nya.

"Hei Sakura bisakah kau diam?" tanya Sasuke karena kesal melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Tapi Sasuke-kun ini juga sudah terlalu lama, dan juga si baka itu juga belum datang" ucap Sakura menjawab pertanyaan dari Sasuke.

"Hn" ucap Sasuke mengeluarkan kata-kata keramat milik nya.

"Huh Sasuke-kun bisakah kau tidak berkata 'HN' sehari… saja?" ucap Sakura sedikit kesal.

"Hn" ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Huh….." ucap Sakura kesal.

Keheningan pun terjadi lagi diantara mereka berdua, cukup lama keheningan itu terjadi Naruto pun datang bersama Karin.

"Hei Kakashi-sensei belum datang ya?" tanya Naruto pada mereka (baca:Sasuke dan Sakura).

"Seperti yg kau lihat sendiri Naruto-kun" ucap Sakura di sertai rina merah di kedua pipi nya.

Ya….semenjak Naruto memperlihat kan wujud asli nya Sakura, ia selalu memerah muka nya saat melihat Naruto.

Karin yg menyadari hal itu hanya bisa menahan amarah nya atas tingkah laku Sakura pada Naruto. Namun hal ini tidak di sadari oleh Naruto.

"Hah…aku terkadang heran kenapa orang seperti Kakashi-sensei bisa menjadi seorang Shinobi elit Konoha" ucap Naruto bingung.

"Ya…..aku juga Dobe" ucap Sasuke menambahi.

Mereka pun akhir nya berbincang-bincang menunggu sensei mereka datang, cukup lama mereka berbincang sekitar 1 jam akhir nya datang juga orang yg telah di tunggu-tunggu dengan gaya ciri khas nya yaitu…

**Boffft**

"Yo minna maaf aku terlambat tadi ada seorang…"

"Sensei BOHONG" potong mereka ber3 (Naruto,Sasuke,dan Sakura) kecuali Karin yg hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ya ya baik lah mari kita mulai tes nya" ucap Kakashi sambil mengeluar kan 2 lonceng dari saku nya.

"Bisa sensei jelas kan bagaimana peraturan nya?" tanya Sakura.

"Mudah…..kalian hanya perlu merebutlonceng ini dari ku dengan cara apa pun" ucap Kakashi menjelas kan.

"Umm…..sensei kenapa lonceng nya cuman 2?" tanya Sakura (lagi).

"Karena bagi siapa pun yg tidak mendapat kan lonceng aku akan pulang kan ke academy" ucap Kakashi.

"APA?!" teriak mereka serempak.

"Yare-yare tak usah berteriak juga dong" ucap Kakashi santai.

"Baik lah kalian di perboleh kan melakukan cara apapun untuk mendapat kan lonceng ini" ucap Kakashi.

"Dan juga kalian harus benar-benar berniat membunuh ku!" ucap Kakashi menambah kan.

"Apa sensei yakin?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya aku yakin lagi pula kalian hanya genin tak mungkin aku yg seorang Jounin elit akan kalah melawan kalian" ucap Kakashi.

"Oke lah kalau sensei memang yakin" ucap Naruto.

"Baik lah mari kita segera mulai tes nya" sambil meletak kan jam weker di batang kayu.

"Sekali lagi aku ingat kan kalian harus benar-benar berniat membunuh ku" tambah nya lagi.

"MULAI" teriak Kakashi pada murid nya.

Kedua murid nya langsung pergi untuk bersembunyi meninggal kan Kakashi yg masih setia dengan buku 'keramat' nya, Naruto yg masih santai dengan Karin.

"Hei Naruto kenapa kau tidak bersembunyi seperti teman mu?" tanya Kakashi heran.

"Aku malas sensei, kau cari saja mereka dulu" ucap Naruto sambil mengeluar kan alat pancing yg tadi ia beli bersama Karin.

"Kau mau apa dengan alat pancing itu Naruto?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Tentu memancing, sudah sensei cari mereka dulu baru berhadapan melawan ku nanti!" ucap Naruto sarkastik.

"Ya terserah kau saja lah" ucap Kakashi lalu pergi via shunsin untuk mencari Sasuke dan Sakura.

Dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke kini tengah mengawasi Kakashi yg tengah membaca buku 'keramat' nya, dalam diam ia mengambil beberapa shuriken dari kantong ninja nya dan melempar kan nya ke arah Kakashi, Kakashi yg tidak menyadari shuriken tersebut terkena dengan telak, namun bukan Kakashi yg asli yg terkena shuriken tersebut melain kan sebuah batang kayu.

'_sial kawarimi'_ umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

'_jika itu kawarimi di mana yg asli aku tidak merasakan chakra nya'_ batin Sasuke.

"Mencariku Sasuke?" tanya seseorang dari belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke yg reflek mendengar ucapan tersebut segera mengalih kan pandangan nya ke belakang. Alangkah terkejut nya ia ketika melihat Kakashi yg berdiri dengan santai sambil membaca buku 'keramat' nya.

Sasuke langsung mundur atau lebih tepat nya turun dari pohon yg tadi ia tempati dan langsung melempar beberapa kunai ke arah Kakashi.

Syuut

Syuut

Trank

Trank

Kunai yg di lempar kan oleh Sasuke dengan mudah nya di tangkis oleh Kakashi bahkan tanpa mengalih kan pandangan nya dari buku milik yg geram melihat Sasuke dengan mudah nya menangkis kunai nya segera merapal segel dengan cukup cepat.

Katon : Goukakyuu no jutsu

Teriak Sasuke lalu menyemburkan bola api yg berukuran sedang ke arah Kakashi, Kakashi yg menyadari bahaya segera pergi dari pohon tersebut. Bola api yg di tunjukan pada Kakashi menabrak pohon dan hasil nya.

Blarr

Terjadi ledakan cukup besar akibat jutsu Katon Sasuke yg menabrak pohon. Sasuke mengalih kan pandangan nya ke arah Kakashi dan sesegera mungkin melempar banyak kunai ke arah Kakashi dan lasil nya.

Syuutt

Syuutt

Jleb

jleb

kunai –kunai tersebut lagi-lagi mengenai Kakashi tetapi sekali lagi tubuh Kakashi berubah menjadi sebatang kayu.

'_Sial kawarimi lagi'_ bati Sasuke kesal.

Lalu tiba-tiba saat Sasuke masih mengumpat kesah muncul sepasang tangan dari dalam tanah dan segera menarik kaki Sasuke hingga terbenam dan hanya menyisakan kepala nya saja.

"Pelajarn pertama Ninjutsu nampak nya kau ahli dalam hal ini" ucap Kakashi lalu pergi lagi via shunsin meninggal kan Sasuke yg masih mengumpat gaje.

Dengan Sakura

Sakura kini tengah mencari Sasuke karena mereka berdua tadi terpisah. Cukup lama Sakura mencari ia kemudian mendengan suara dari balik semak, lalun dari balik semak tersebut muncul sosok yg amat di kenal oleh Sakura yaitu Sasuke yg kondisi nya sangat memprihatin kan dengan berbagai senjata yg menancap di punggung nya dan juga daerah lain nya.

"Kyyyaaaaa…." Teriak Sakura saat melihat keadaan Sasuke yg sekarang.

"L-lari Sa-sakura a-aku d-dan N-naruto sudah tak s-sanggup lagi…." Ucap Sasuke terbata-bata dan langsung ambruk ke tanah.

"Kyyyyaaaa….." teriak Sakura lagi dan langsung pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

Tak lama Sakura pingsan muncul sosok bermasker yg amat kita kenal ya… dia adalah Hatake Kakashi yg melihat keadaan Sakura.

"Pelajaran kedua Genjutsu, nampak nya kau masih lah akan hal ini" ucap Kakashi lalu pergi ke tempat Naruto via shunsin.

Dengan Naruto dan Karin

Kini terlihat dua orang berbeda gender yg duduk berdekatan menunggui pancingan mereka di tarik oleh ikan yg ada di kolam kecil tersebut. Ya… merka adalah pemeran utama fic ini dan kekasih nya.

"Kakashi-sensei lama sekali ya Naruto-kun?" tanya si gadis a.k.a Karin.

"Sabar lah Hime sebentar lagi pasti dia akan datang" ucap Naruto lembut.

Terjadi keheningan sejenak setelah ucapan Naruto barusan, Karin yg tak tahan dengan keadaan ini segera membuka pembicaraan.

"Umm….Naruto-kun apa kau memiliki perasaan pada Sakura-san? Nampak nya dia suka pada mu" tanya Karin pada Naruto dengan expresi berharap.

Mendengar ucapan Karin pikira jail mulai timbul di otak Naruto.

"Kalau iya emang kenapa?" bukan nya menjawab Naruto malah balik bertanya pada Karin.

"Jadi kalau kau berhasil mendapat kan nya kau akan meninggal kan ku?" tanya Karin sedih.

"Mungkin" ucap Naruto pendek.

Ucapan Naruto tersebut bagai petir di siang bolong bagi Karin. Air mata pun mulai mengalir dari 2 mata indah Karin, ia tak mau lagi kehilangan orang yg ia sayangi sudah cukup kedua orang tua nya. Dengan air mata yg masih bergelinang di kedua pipi indah nya Karin bermaksud untuk melangkah kan kaki nya pergi menjauhi Naruto.

Baru saja Karin akan bangun dari posisi duduk nya, ia terbelalak kaget saat Naruto memeluk nya erat dan membenamkan wajah Karin ke dada bidang nya. Dan mulai membelai lembut rambut merah milik Karin.

"Kau kenapa menangis Hime?" tanya Naruto masih setia membelai rambut Karin.

"Hiks….hiks….hiks….karena tadi kau bilang akan meninggal kan ku saat telah mendapat kan Sakura" ucap Karin masih menangis di dada bidang Naruto.

"Kan aku bilang 'mungkin' kata itu bukan berarti iya" ucap Naruto lembut.

"Lalu apa kah kau memang menyukai Sakura ?" tanya Karin.

"Tidak, bukan kah tadi aku sudah bilang?" jawab sekaligus tanya Naruto.

"Bukan nya kau tadi bilang iya" ucap Karin.

"eh…..memang nya kau tadi tidak mendengar apa yg kau kata kan, kan tadi aku bilang 'kalau iya' itu berarti bisa iya atau pun tidak" jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"J-jadi kau tak akan meninggal kan ku?" tanya Karin dengan pandangan berharap pada Naruto.

"Ya aku tidak akan meninggal kan mu, lagi pula kau adalah cinta pertama dan terakhir ku Karin-hime" ucap Naruto.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun" ucap Karin dan semakin mengetatkan pelukan nya pada Naruto.

" Sama-sama Hime" ucap Naruto.

"Yare-yare masa mudah memang indah ya" ucap seseorang di belakang mereka.

Mereka berdua yg menyadari suara siapa itu segera melepas kan pelukan nya lalu mengalih kan wajah ke arah lain untuk menutupi rona merah yg sudah kentara di ke dua pipi mereka.

'_Dasar Kakashi-sensei no baka menganggu saja'_ umpat Naruto dalam hati

' _Huh….dasar pengganggu aku harap Naruto-kun menghajar nya nanti'_ batin karin di sertai seringai kejam nya yg membuat Kakashi merinding melihat nya.

"Apakah sensei telah selesai dengan mereka semua?" tanya Naruto mengawali pembicaraan.

" Ya begitu lah" ucap Kakashi santai.

" Senei aku ingin memperingat kan sesuatu pada sensei?" ucap Naruto.

"Apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Kakashi penasaran.

"Sensei boleh bermain-main ketika berhadapan dengan mereka, tetapi jika sensei berhadapan dengan ku sensei harus mengeluar kan seluruh kemampuan sensei" ucap Naruto seraya melepas kan killing intens yg setara dengan kage.

'_Aku tak pernah merasakan KI segila ini bahka ini lebih gila di banding KI sensei'_ batin Kakashi bergidik ngeri merasakan KI gila milik Naruto.

"Ayolah sensei ini hanya sedikit KI ku" ucap Naruto santai.

Kakashi makin terbelalak kaget mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan, bagaiman tidak terkejut seorang anak kecil berpangkat Genin memiliki KI selevel Kage dan itu belum semua nya pula.

"APA?!" ucap Kakashi atau lebih tepat nya teriakan.

"Santai saja Kakashi-sensei" ucap Naruto masih dengan gaya setia nya.

"Naruto aku ingin merasakan KI asli milik mu" ucap Kakashi memohon.

"Baik lah aku akan menunjukan nya tapi, jangan salah kan aku jika kau pingsan!" ucap Naruto lalu memeluk Karin agar tak merasakan KI nya yg gila, Naruto pun melepas tekanan chakra nya dan juga KI yg ia miliki.

Belum lama Naruto melepas tekanan chakra nya sekaligus KI nya, Kakashi sudah pingsan padahal jika di hitung itu hanya 10 detik. Naruto yg melihat Kakashi pingsan segera menekan kembali tekanan chakra dan KI nya.

'Shit…..ini pasti akan menjadi panjang, dan juga aku telah membuat Kakashi-sensei pingsan tapi tak apa lah jadi aku bisa mengambil lonceng nya' batin Naruto sedikit senang.

"Apa kau tak apa Hime?" tanya Naruto pada Karin.

"Ya aku tak apa Naruto-kun" jawab Karin singkat.

"Jadi akan kita apa kan Kakashi-san, Naruto-kun?" tanya Karin pada Naruto.

"Yah….. tinggal kita ikat saja dia di tiang kayu di sana, lalu kita ambil lonceng nya" ucap Naruto, lalu mulai mengikat Kakashi di ting tersebut.

Skip Time : 2 jam

Naruto kini tengah bersandar di sebuah batang pohon sambil memeluk Karin yg tertidur Karena kelelahan menunggu Kakashi bangun dan teman-teman nya datang.

Senyum berkembang di wajah tampan Naruto saat melihat wajah tenang Karin saat tertidur, entah mengapa padahal ia telah biasa tidur bersama Karin dan telah terbiasa melihat wajah cantik nan anggun tersebut. Tetapi entah mengapa wajah itu selalu menarik perhatian nya bagai kan magnet yg menarik besi.

Naruto terus memandangi wajah Karin dan tangan nya juga terus membelai rambut merah bagai ibu nya tersebut, yah… walau pun ia tak pernah melihat wajah ibu tetapi ia tahu ibu nya memiliki rambut merah seperti Karin karena mereka adalah sesama Uzumaki.

"Engh…." Lenguh Karin dan semakin mengerat kan pelukan nya pada Naruto untuk memper nyaman tidur nya.

Tak lama setelah itu Sakura dan Sasuke pun datang. Dengan Sakura yg di gendong oleh Sasuke ala bridal style.

"Lama sekali Kau teme, apa kau bermesraan dengan Sakura dulu ya?" ucap Naruto mencoba menggoda Sasuke.

Sasuke yg mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan langsung memerah muka nya.

"t-tidak mungkin aku b-bermesraan dengan d-dia baka, aku tadi di jebak Kakashi-sensei, kau sendiri sedang apa?" ucap Sasuke mencoba mengalih kan pembicaraan.

"Tidak ada aku hanya menemani Karin-chan tidur" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Karin.

"Oh….. lalu di mana Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Itu dia aku kibat di batang pohon" ucap Naruto seraya menunjuk kearah Kakashi.

"APA?! Bagaimana kau mengalah kan nya dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Itu mudah bagiku hahahahahaha…." Ucap Naruto dangan bangga dan membuat Sasuke sweetdrop.

"Hei teme boleh aku bicara serius?" tanya Naruto, expresi nya Naruto sekarang telah berubah menjadi serius.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk lalu duduk di samping Naruto, oh ya…..Sasuke juga masih menggendong Sakura ralat tepat nya posisi Sasuke dengan Sakura sama dengan Naruto dan Karin.

"Apa yg kau mau bicarakan dobe?" tanya Sasuke tak kalah serius dengan Naruto.

"Ini tentang kakak mu?" ucap Naruto.

Sasuke yg mendengar Naruto bicara tentang kakak nya mulai mengertakkan gigi nya menahan amarah.

"Apa kau yakin ia melakukan pembantaian itu demi hanya untuk mencoba kekuatan nya, coba kau pikir kan bagaimana mungkin seorang yg memiliki kasih sayang yg besar pada klan dan desa tega melakukan hal itu!" ucap Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Aku juga kadang berfikir seperti itu dobe, jadi apa kau mengetahui alasan nya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan aku yg akan menjelaskan nya pada mu tetapi kakak mu sendiri yg akan melakukan nya, dan Sasuke aku mohon kau ubah lah sikap dingin mu itu lalu jujur lah pada Sakura aku tau kau menyukai nya" ucap Naruto memberi ceramah pada Sasuke(*PLAK).

"Arigatou dobe aku akn mencoba nya" ucap Sasuke tersenyum hangat pada Naruto, senyum yg belum di perlihat kan nya pada siapa pun.

"Sama-sama" ucap Naruto singkat.

Setelah itu ke dua gadis yg ada di antara mereka pun terbangun Karin dari tidur nya dan Sakura dari pingsan nya.

Karin muka nya langsung memerah padam saat mengetahui ia sedang berada di mana ya… Karin sedang di peluk Naruto. Sama hal nya dengan Karin Sakura pun begitu saat mengetahui diri nya di peluk oleh Sasuke.

"Nee…..hime apa tidur mu nyeyak?" tanya Naruto pada Karin.

"Ya Naruto-kun ini juga Karena kau" ucap Karin.

Karin kemudian bangun dari posisi tidur nya dan duduk di pangkuan Naruto, ia langsung di peluk dari belakang oleh Naruto.

"Apa kau sudah baik kan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dan di jawab anggukan oleh Sakura.

'Kyyaaaaaa…. Dia menghawatir kan ku!' batin Sakura senang setengah mati.

"Bagus lah" lanjut Sasuke.

Meraka ber 4 kini tengah duduk melingkar di akar pohon dengan posisi Karin di peluk Naruto dari belakang dengan Sakura dan Sasuke di depan mereka.

"Teme Sakura ambil ini!" ucap Naruto sembari melempar 2 lonceng pada Pada 2 teman se kelompok nya.

"Kenapa kau berikan pada mereka Naruto-kun?" tanya karin heran atas tingkah laku kekasih nya tersebut.

"Karena bagi ku teman adalah yg segala nya, aku rela melakukan apa pun demi teman ku bahkan mengorbankan nyawa ku sendiri" ucap Naruto.

Karin yg mendengar ucapan kekasih nya hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia bahwa kekasih nya adalah orang yg peduli pada teman. Begitu pula Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Arigatou dobe" ucap Sasuke.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun" ucap Saskura.

"Ya sama-sama" balas Naruto singkat.

Plokk

Plokk

Plokk

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan yg mengaget kan mereka semua minus Naruto. Lalu dari balik sebuah pohon muncul sosok bermasker ya dia adalah Hatake Kakashi,sensei dari Naruto dkk.

"Selamat kalian semua lulus" ucap Kakashi diirngi eye smile khas milik nya.

"Tapi Kakashi-sensei bukan kah Naruto-kun tak mendapat lonceng?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Sebenar nya tes ini di lakkan untu mengetes kerja tim diantara kalian dengan teman kalian , seperti yg di katakan Naruto teman adalah segala nya, ada sebuah pepatah yg di buat oleh teman ku. 'orang yg mengabaikan misi dianggap sampah, dan orang yg di mengabaikan teman nya dianggap lebih rendah dari sampah'" jelas Kakashi panjang lebar dan hanya mendapat 'oh' ria Dari murid nya.

" Baik lah kalian boleh pulang, kecuali Naruto dan Nona ini" ucap Kakashi.

"Ha`I" ucap mereka serempak.

Akhir nya Sasuke dan Sakura pun pulang beriringan menyisa kan Kakashi, Naruto dan Karin.

"Kita mau kemana Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Naruto.

"Kita akan ke gedung Hokage" jawab Kakashi.

"Untuk apa kita ke sana Kakashi-san?" tanya Karin.

" Nanti akan aku beri tahu, setelah sampai di sana" ucap Kakashi.

"Baik lah mari kita pergi" ajak Naruto.

Lalu mereka ber 3 pun pergi ke gedung Hokage entah untu apa.

**TBC**

Bagaimana Chapter4 ini? Semoga tak mengecewakan para reader yg telah menunggu. Dan terima kasih sudah memberi saran kepada saya dan juga terima kasih atas review nya. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf belum sempat membalas semua review nya. Saya bukan lah apa-apa jika tidak ada para reader sekalian jadi terima kasih lagi. maaf saya belum sempat nambahin word nya ngak ada waktu.

**PLEASE RnR**

Dark Out ~~~~~~~…


	5. Chapter 5 : Uzumaki Naruko

NARUTO:THE LEGEND OF

**THE GOD OF SHINOBI**

**TITLE : THE LEGEND OF THE** **GOD OF SHINOBI**

**RATED** : **M - T**

**GENRE : ADVENTURE,ROMANCE,FRIENDSHIP**

**PAIR : NARUTO x KARIN x NARUKO**

**DISCLAIMED : NARUTO BUKAN MILIK SAYA,hanya cerita nya **

**Yg punya saya**

**SUMMARY **: Naruto adalah bocah jincuriki dari kyubi yg selalu di siksa

Oleh seluruh penduduk tempat tinggal nya yaitu Konoha

Gakure no sato karna dianggap monster tetapi semua itu

Berubah ketika ia masuk akademi ninja dan menjadi

Seorang legenda dengan julukan **THE GOD OF**

** SHINOBI.**

:

**WARNING** : Gaje,Abal,Typo,OOC,Smart!Naru,Strong!Naru And

GodLike!Naru.

**A/N** : Saya Author baru jadi maaf kalau ad kesalahan penulisan

Kata,saya juga mau memberi tahu meskipun Naru saya

Buat GodLike tetapi gak langsung tetapi bertahap Naru

Nanti juga ada Doujutsu Sharingan dan rinnegan(maaf

Kalau salah) + Doujutsu buatan saya tapi masih lama

Mungkin chapter 10 terima kasih atas saran

Saya jadi tambah semangat nulis nya!

**Uzumaki Naruko**

Gedung Hokage

Terlihat di gedung Hokage keadaan tak seperti biasa nya, kenapa tak seperti biasa nya? Ya karena hari ini gedung Hokage di penuhi oleh para Jounin pembimbing yg akan melaporkan berhasil atau tidak nya tim mereka masing-masing dalam tes kelulusan yg di laksanakan dengan cara mereka masing-masing pula. Semua Jounin pembimbing semua nya telah hadir di dalam ruangan tersebut namun ada satu Jounin yg belum datang, reader pasti tau kan?. Keadaan terlihat tenang dan hening berbeda sekali dengan beberapa menit yg lalu…

FlashBack ON

Di gedung Hokage terlihat semua Jounin pembimbing telah berkumpul untuk melaporkan hasil tes tim mereka masing-masing, seperti biasa keadaan selalu riuh di saat pertemuan seperti saat ini. Sandaime Hokage a.k.a Hiruzen Sarutobi yg gerah akan semua ke-riuhan ini segera angkan bicara.

"Semua nya harap tenang" ucap Hiruzen dengan penuh wibawa.

Seakan tak mendengar suara mendengar suara sang Hokage semua Jounin masih saja ribut dengan kegiatan mereka maing-masing.

"Kalian semua….DIAM!" ucap Hiruzen atau lebih tepat nya sebuah bentakan.

Semua Jounin yg ada di sana segera saja berjejer dengan rapi setelah mendengar ucapan Hokage yg penuh dengan hawa intimidasi yg mengerikan.

"Baik lah ma…" apa pun yg akan di ucap kan oleh Hiruzen harus terhenti.

Karena mereka semua yg ada di sana merasa kan sebuah ledakan KI yg sangat besar bahkan lebih besar dari KI yg di miliki oleh seorang Kage sekali pun, satu persatu dari Jounin yg ada di sana mulai jatuh berlutut akibat merasakan KI yg barusan meledak bahkan sang Hokage pun sampai ber keringat merasa kan nya. Tak lama kemudiaan KI tersebut pun perlahan menghilang kemudian menghilang sepenuh nya.

"'Gila KI siapa ini?" batin seorang Jounin yg masih mencoba berdiri.

"Wah…KI siapa ini, sungguh gila aku jadi lebih bersemangat YOSH….. MASA MUDA!" batin sesosok makhluk hijau (?) dengan semangat.

"Benar-benar KI yg gila" batin Sandaime sembari mengelap keringat yg menetel di kening nya.

Setelah KI tersebut mereda semua pun kembali tenang namun masih ada satu hal yg mengganjal di hati mereka semua yaitu.

"KI siapa ini?" batin mereka semua penasaran.

FlashBack OFF

Cukup lama mereka terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing dan masih bingung dengan KI tersebut yg bahkan melebihi seorang Kage sekali pun.

**Boffft**

Muncul kepulan asap tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut yg menandakan seseorang datang dengan Shunsin no jutsu.

Perlahan asap pun menghilang dan menampakan 3 sosok yg menggunakan tehknik tersebut, 3 sosok tersebut 2 laki-laki dan 1 perempuan, 3 sosok tersebut adalah Kakashi, Naruto, dan Karin.

"Yare-yare nampak nya di sini sudah ramai ya" ucap Kakashi dengan eye smile nya.

"Yah….begitu lah Kakashi" sahut Hiruzen.

"Baik lah mari kita mulai mulai" ucap Hiruzen.

"Tetapi sebelum itu, untuk apa Naruto-kun dan Karin-chan kau bawa kesini Kakashi?" tanya Hiruzen.

"Ah…maaf Hokage-sama tetapi lebih baik ini kita bicarakan setelai ini saja" ucap Kakashi.

"Baik lah kalau begitu" ucap Hiruzen.

Skip Time

Rapat pun telah selesai dengan hasil tim1-6 semua nya tidak lulus dan tim lain nya di gedung Hokage hanya menyisakan 4 orang yaitu Hokage, Kakashi, Naruto, dan Karin.

"Baik lah jadi apa yg ingin kau kata kan Kakashi?" tanya Hiruzen mengawali pembicaraan.

"Baik lah ini tentang Naruto" ucap Kakashi.

"Tetapi sebelum itu bisakah jiji mengeluarkan semua ANBU terlebih dahulu?" tanya Naruto.

Hiruzen hanya mengangguk mengerti lalu memberikan kode tangan untuk memerintah kan ANBU yg menjaga nya untu pergi. Setelah semua ANBU telah pergi Hiruzen kembali memulai pembicaraan.

"Baik lah kau bisa bicara Kakashi!" perintah Hiruzen pada Kakashi.

"Tetapi sebelum itu boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ya silakan" jawab Hiruzen.

"Apa kau merasakan ledakan KI yg sangat besar tadi?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada serius.

"Ya kami semua sempat merasakan nya walau hanya sebentar. Jadi apa hubungan nya dengan Naruto-kun?" jawab sekaligus tanya Hiruzen pada Kakashi.

"Ya….bisa di kata kan begitu, karena KI tersebut berasal dari Naruto" ucap Kakashi dengan nada serius.

"APA?!" ucap Hiruzen tak percaya.

"Tenang lah Hokage-sama, semua itu benar dan jika kau tak percaya tanya kan saja langsung pada orang nya" ucap Kakashi seraya menunjuk Naruto.

Hiruzen pun mengalih kan pandangan nya ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan mata yg seolah bertan nya, apa-itu-benar?. Tatapan itu di balas oleh Naruto dengan sebuah anggukan kecil yg bertanya ya.

"Dan kau harus tahu Hokage-sama aku di buat pingsan oleh nya hanya dengan merasakan KI milik Naruto" ucap Kakashi.

"Benar kah itu Naruto-kun?" tanya Hiruzen, dan di jawab dengan anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Bisa kau jelas kan Naruto-kun!" perintah Hiruzen.

Naruto yg mendengar perkataan Hiruzen hanya menghela nafas panjang dan berat, ia tahu ini akan panjang tetapi tidak sampai sepanjang ini.

"Baik lah, begini KI yg ku keluar kan itu memang milik ku tapi" ucap Naruto.

"Tapi apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Hiruzen.

"Tapi itu bukan sepenuh nya milik ku, setengah nya adalah Kurama atau yg biasa kalian sebut dengan Kyuubi no Kitsune" ucap Naruto, sekarang tak ada lagi keceriaan di kata-kata Naruto yg ada hanya sebuah kata-kata tanpa expresi.

Hiruzen yg mendengar kata-kata Naruto sedikit heran atau lebih tepat nya shock karena Naruto menyebut kan nama se sosok mahkluk yg telah memporak poran dakan desa dan membunuh pasangan MinaKushi.

Kakashi juga nampak nya mendebfar ucapan Narutoia kaget karena Naruto mengetahui masalah tentang Kyuubi.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu bahwa kau adalah seorang Jinchuriki?" tanya Hiruzen yg lebih dahulu sadar dari shock nya.

"Ya begitu lah kami telah saling mengenal sejak aku berumur 4 tahun, ia juga telah ku anggap sebagai ayah ku sendiri"" ucap Naruto sembari mengingat pertemuaan nya dengan Kurama.

Hiruzen dan Kakashi makin shok mendengar nya karena Naruto telah mengetahui nya sejak 4 tahun yg lalu. Sedang kan di dalam Mind Scape Naruto Kurama hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan.

"Tapi Naruto aku pernah merasa kan KI Kyuubi tapi aku tidak sampai jatuh pingsan seperti tadi?" tanya Kakashi yg masih bingung.

"Begini setiap Biju dari ekor 1-9 memiliki semacam hawa intimidasi yg dapat membuat seseorang pingsan semua Biju memiliki tingkatan masing-masing, seperti Kurama ia bisa membuat pingsan seorang Kage jika ia mau dengan hanya mengeluar kan hawa intimidasi tersebut. Tetapi aku hanya bisa melumpuh kan seorang shinobi yg selevel dengan Kakashi-sensei karena Kyuubi yg ada dalam diri ku hanya setengah" ucap Naruto mengakhiri penjelasa panjang kali lebar nya.

Ke tiga orang yg ada di sana hanya bermangut-mangut tanda mengerti.

"Jadi Naruto kau sudah tau siapa orang tua mu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ya begitu lah" ucap Naruto singkat.

"Bagus lah" ucap Kakashi.

Keadaan pun kembali menjadi hening setelah mendengar ucapan Kakashi barusan.

"Ano…..Kakashi-san aku mau tahu bagaimana kau bisa lepas dari ikatan Naruto-kun tadi?" tanya Karin yg sedari tadi diam.

"Oh itu….sebenar nya yg terikat di pohon waktu itu hanya bunshih ku saja, aku telah lepas semenjak kau tidur, lagi pula ikatan Naruto pun tak terlalu kuat kok" ucap Kakashi dengan eye smile nya.

"Oh…." Ucap Karin.

"Dan asal kau tau saja Karin aku melihat semua yg kalian laku kan tadi.

Seketika wajah Karin berubah menjadi merah layak nya kepiting rebus karena malu Kakashi melihat ia bermesraan dengan Naruto.

Sedang kan Naruto dan Hiruzen masih bingung atas apa yg di bicara kan oleh Kakashi dan Karin.

"Naruto aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada mu" ucap Hiruzen.

"Apa itu jiji?" tanya Naruto sedikit antusias.

"Begini aku menemukan seorang Uzumaki kemarin di hutan kematiaan, ku lihat ia sedang terluka jadi aku bawa ia ke sini sekarang ia telah sembuh" ucap Hiruzen.

"Langsung to the point aja jiji!" ucap Naruto tidak sabaran.

"begini maukah kau merawat nya untuk ku?" tanya Hiruzen.

"hmm…baik lah aku setuju" ucap Naruto.

Karin yg mendengar ucapan Naruto sangat senang sekali karena ia akan bertemu Uzumaki seperti diri nya.

"Baik lah kau boleh masuk" perintah Hiruzen.

Tak lama kemudiaan pintu di buka dan memperlihat kan se sosok gadis manis berambut merah sama seperti Karin namun jika Karin di gerai seperti Kushina gadis ini rambut nya di ikat twin ponitail, gadis itu memiliki mata yg sama seperti Naruto biru safir. Kulit nya putih tanpa nodadan memakai setelan jaket dan rok(bayangin aja Naruko rambut merah tanpa tanda lahir di pipi dan memakai jaket orange terang seperti Naruto di academy tetapi ini lebih ketat dan menampakan body nya yg moeeee *plakkk. Dam memakai mini rok diatas lutut yg berwarna orange juga)

Naruto pun mengalih kan penglihatan nya pada se sosok gadis tersebut, gadis itu pun juga melihat ke arah Naruto. Ketika mata mereka bertemu entah mengapa ke dua pipi Naruto menjadi memanas begitu pula dengan gadis tersebut. Mereka berdua segera mengalih kan pandangan mereka ke arah lain secara bersamaan.

Berbeda dengan Naruto, Karin ketika melihat gadis mata nya segera berair begitu pula gadis tersebut. Segera saja Karin berlari ke arah gadis tersebut dan langsung memeluk nya dengan erat, gadis tersebut pun membalas pelukan hangat dari Karin, mereka berdua pun mengangis dalam pelukan itu.

"Ano…..Karin-chan apa kau mengenal nya?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Dia otouto ku Naruto-kun" ucap Karin yg telah lepas dari pelukan yg di lakukan nya tadi.

"benarkah? Bagus lah kalau begitu berarti keputusan ku tadi tak salah" ucap Naruto.

"Maaf jiji, Kakasjhi-sensei nampak nya kami harus pergi, jaa ne" ucap Naruto.

Naruto lalu memegang salah satu tangan ke dua gadis tersebut lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap

Apartemen Naruto

Naruto kini telah sampai di apartemen nya bersama Karin dan gadis yg belum ia kenal.

"Baik lah nona bisa kau perkenal kan diri mu?" tanya Naruto pada gadis yg kini ada di depan nya.

"Nama ku Uzumaki Naruto adik Karin-nee-chan" ucap gadis tersebut a.k.a Uzumaki Naruko.

"Naruko-chan bagaimana kau bisa selamat dari penyerangan 'itu'?" tanya Karin.

"Oh….. itu aku di selamat kan oleh seseorang, dan juga selama ini aku hidup dengan nya walau hanya sebagai senjata nya" ucap Naruko.

"Boleh aku tau siapa 'dia'?" tanya Karin lagi.

"Maaf aku belum bisa memberi tahu kan nya sekarang" ucap Naruko.

"Tidak apa-apa kok" ucap Karin di sertai senyum nya.

"Hah….lebih baik kalian berbelanja, karena stok makanan kita sudah menipis" ucap Naruto.

"Baik lah ayo kita pergi Naruko-chan" ajak Karin dengan semangat.

"Ayo" jawab Naruko tak kalah semangat.

Kini hanya tinggal Naruto sendiri di apartemen nya, ia kini duduk di sofa usang nya dengan tenang hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi nya.

"**Hei gaki kemari lah"** ucap suara tersebut a.k.a Kurama.

Segera saja Naruto memejamkan mata nya mencoba berkonsentrasi untu bisa menemui Kurama, setelah cukup lama Naruto pun membuka mata nya.

Naruto MindScape

Naruto kini telah berada tepat di depan Kurama.

"Yo ada apa Kurama?" tanya Naruto.

"**Kau sudah lulus tes bukan?"** tanya Kurama memasti kan. Dan di jawab anggukan.

"**Begini aku memiliki hadiah untuk mu"** ucap Kurama.

Naruto membelala kan mata nya. Shock, ya itu lah keadaan Naruto sekarang. Ia shock sekaligus senang. Shock karena seekor biju juga punya hati dan senang karena belum pernah ada yg memberi nya hadiah kecuali paman teuchi, ayame nee-chan, iruka-sensei dan pasti nya Hiruzen Sarutobi a.k.a Sandaime Hokage.

"benar kah itu?" tanya Naruto masih belum percaya.

"**Benar hadiah pertama mu adalah, Kau mendapat kan hewan Kuchiyose"** ucap Kurama.

"lalu hewan nya apa?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"**Aku sendiri yg akan menjadi hewan Kuchiyose mu"** ucap Kurama.

Naruto yg mendengar ucapan bahwa Kurama lah yg akan menjadi hewan Kuchiyose nya, seketika langsung jatuh terduduk sambil menangis. Kuram melihat Naruto menangis hanya bingung.

"**Hei Naruto kenapa Kau menangis**?" tanya Kurama.

"Hiks….hiks….a-aku sedih karena kau yg akan menjadi hewan Kuchitose ku padahal kan aku ingin Kuchiyose yg keren seperti Naga bukan buntalan bulu pemalas seperti mu" ucap Naruto sedih.

"**Dasar bodoh seharus nya kau senang bisa memanggil ku sebagai hewan Kuchiyose, karena aku adalah makhluk terkuat di dunia ini hahahaha…"** ucap Kurama dengan OOC nya.

Naruto yg mendengar ucapan hanya bisa sweeatdrop, ia baru menyadari bahwa Kurama juga memiliki sisi Narsis.

"yayaya, lalu bagaimana cara nya?" tanya Naruto yg sudah bangkit dari keterpuru kan nya.

"**Mudah hanya perlu merapal handseal lalu sebut nama ku"** jelas Kurama.

"Lalu mana gulungan kontrak nya?" tanya Naruto.

"**Tak perlu gaki karena kita memang sudah terhubung"** ucap Kurama.

"Lalu hadiah kedua nya apa?" tanya Naruto.

"**Ini"** ucap Kurama seraya mengeluar kan sesuatu dari mulut nya dan memberi nya pada Naruto.

Ternyata sesuatu yg di berikan oleh Kurama adalah pedang beserta sarung nya. Pedang tersebut sarung nya berwarna hitam ke biruaan, dengan ukiran rubah berekor 9 di kedua sisi nya.

Naruto pun melepas pedang tersebut dari sarung nya, pedang tersebut berwarna hitam kelam, sekelam langit malam tanpa bintang. Pedang tersebut memiliki 1 sisi tajam dan pasti nya ukiran rudah ekor 9 di kedua sisi nya. Gagang pedang tersebut juda berwarna hitam dengan bentuk kotak di perbatasan antara pedang dan gagang nya (Bayangin aja pedang Ichigo pas udah bankai dengan ukiran rubah).

"Apa ini Kurama?" tanya Naruto.

"**Itu adalah pedang yg kuciptakan dari kuku ku yg ku patah kan, pedang itu tak akan pernah patah walau terkena apa pun pedang itu juga dapat membelah apa pun dan juga dapat kau gabung kan dengan elemen dasar milik mu"** ucap Kurama panjang lebar.

"Lalu kau beri nama apa pedang ini?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"**Kuberi nama KURO NO TSURUGI ( pedang hitam) karena warna nya itu"** ucap Kurama.

"Nama yg bagus" ucap Naruto

Naruto lalu pergi dari mindscape nya dengan cara yg sama saat masuk.

Real World

Setelah keluar dari mindscape nya Naruto segera meletakan pedang pemberiaan Kurama di punggung nya pedang itu terlihat cocok di sana karena pakaian Naruto yg berwarna sama (tetap jubah Kirito dari SAO). Rupa nya Karin dan Naruko telah pulang dari berbelanjaan karena Naruto mencium bau harum makanan yg menggoda.

Segera saja Naruto pergi ke dapur dengan langkah yg amat pelan dan tak bersuara, ia tidak mau mengganggu siapa pun yg sedang memasak, Naruto kini berdiri di depan pintu masuk ke dapur ia melihat Karin tengah sibuk me masak sambil bersenandung kecil. Naruto segera mendekati Karin dari belakang dan…

Greebb

Naruto memeluk Karin dari belakang, ini merupakan kebiasaan Naruto jika melihat Karin memasak. Karin tak terkejut ketika ada seseorang yg memeluk ny dari belakang Karena ia tahu itu siapa tetapr tetap saja hal itu membuat nya mengeluarkan semburat merah di kedua pipi nya.

"Naruto-kun….." ucap Karin.

"Kau tahu Hime wangi mu benar-benar membuat ku gila" ucap Naruto yg kini menciummi bau rambut Karin yg masih basah mungkin karena Karin baru saja selesai mandi.

"Naruto-kun, malu di sini ada Naruko" ucap Karin.

"Tak apa hime lagi pula ia sedang mandi" ucap Naruto sambil semakin mengerat kan pelukan nya pada Karin.

"terserah kau Naruto-kun" ucap Karin lembut.

**Warning LIME alert don't Like don't Read.**

Dengan ke cepatan yg melebihi Hiraishin Naruto membalik kan tubuh Karin dan dengan cepat pula mencium bibir ranum Karin, awal nya hanya sekedar sebuah ciuman yg penuh Kasih sayang, namun lama kelamaan menjadi sebuah ciuman yg hot, tangan Naruto mulai bergerak mencari mangsa perlahan tangan Naruto menyusuri setiap lekuk tubuh indah Karin dan berhenti di buah dada Karin yg tidak terlalu besar dan juga tidak terlalu kecil.

Dengan sangat pelan dan lembut Naruto memijat payaudara Karin hingga membuat gadis itu mendesah pelah dalam ciuman nya.

"Ahhh…." Desah Karin pelan.

Mendengar desahan Karin membuat Naruto semakin semangat memijat payudara indah Karin, pelan-pelan lama kelamaaan pijatan Naruto makin keras dan membuat Karin mendesah sedikit keras akibat ulah Naruto itu.

"Ahhh….Nnnaarru…" desah Karin yg kali ini agak keras.

Mereka berdua pun melepas ciuman mereka karena membutuh kan pasokan udara segar. Naruto menatap mata sayu Karin yg makin membuat nya tergoda itu dengan cepat Naruto kembali melumat bibir seksi Karin tangan kanan nya kini memijat payudara kiri Karin dengan Kuat yg hampir membuat Karin berteriak jika tak Naruto sumbat dengan bibir nya. Tangan kiri Naruto yg bebas mulai melaku kan gerilya nya perlahan tangan kiri Naruto menyusup ke rok dan celana dalam Karin yg kini Karin pakai,dengan sangat perlahan Naruto menggosok kan jari tengah nya ke vaginga Karin yg mulai basah kemudian me masuk kan jari tengah nya ke vagina Karin dengan pelan sekali tetapi tetap saja membuat Karin melenguh pelan.

"Ngghhhhh….." desah Karin.

Naruto langsung menambah kecepatan me maju mundur kan jari nya nya yg kini sudah ia tambah 1 berarti 2, yg membuat Karin makin kenikmatan di buat nya. Naruto pun melepas bibir nya dari Karin namun tidak dengan kedua tangan nya yg lain,setelah mengambil nafas Naruto dengan cepat melumat bibir Karin.

Kegiatan itu pun berlangsung hingga 20 menit dan langsung membuat Karin menyemprot kan cairan cinta nya ke tangan Naruto dan dengan sigap Naruto menjilati nya hingga bersih. Sebenar nya Karin akan berteriak saat orgasme untung saja Naruto sudah melumat bibir Karin agar tidak berteriak.

**LIME Is Done You Can Read NOW.**

Baru saja mereka akan melanjut kan ke ronde 2, acara mereka di ganggu oleh sebuah deheman yg langsung membuat Naruto dan Karin mati kutu

"Ehem…..ehemm…." ucap seseorang tersebut.

Perlahan Karin dan Naruto mengalih kan pandangan ke asal suara tersebut dan mendapati Naruko tengah berdiri dengan tangan di lipat ke bawah dada nya, sedang melihat mereka berdua dengan pandanga yg sangat sulit untuk di arti kan dan juga muka yg me merah layak nya sebuah kepiting rebus yg baru di angkat entah malu atau karena hal lain. Siapa yg tahu?.

"O-oh kau N-naruko sedang a-apa?" tanya Naruto pada Naruko dengan muka yg juga sudah me merah.

"T-tidak a-ada" ucap Naruto gugup sambil menundukan kepala dan memain kan kedua jari telunjuk nya seperti layak nya Hinata.

Sedang kan Karin segera melaku kan kegiatan yg tertunda tadi karena ulah Naruto yaitu me masak,juga untuk menyembunyikan muka nya yg sudah sangat merah.

"Lebih baik kau bantu Karin Naruko!" perintah Naruto pada Naruko.

"B-baik" ucap Naruko masih malu atas apa yg di lihat nya tadi.

'_Apa kah aku nanti akan di perkosa?"_ batin Naruko takut.

Lalu Naruko membantu Karin me masak dalam diam karena masih canggung begitu pula dengan Karin, Naruto ia sudah pergi dari dapur dan sudah ada di meja makan.

Tidak lama kemudiaan masak kan pun sudah jadi dan mereka pun kini sedang me makan nya.

"Hei Naruko apa kau melihat semua yg kami laku kan tadi?" tanya Naruto di sela-sela makan nya.

"Y-ya" ucap Naruko masih saja gugup dan takut bila ia akan mendapat perlakuaan seperti Karin tadi.

"tenang lah Naruko jika kau pikir aku akan memperkosa mu kau salah besar, aku melaku kan itu pada Karin karena kami saling mencintai, Oke?" tanya Naruto.

"O-oke" ucap Naruko masih saja gugup dan takut.

"Bisakah kau lebih rileks Naruko?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"ya" ucap Naruko telah menghilang kan rasa gugup dan takut nya mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan.

Makan malam mereka pun mulai tidak canggung lagi setelah perkataan Naruto barusan,dan di gantikan oleh canda tawa yg di buat oleh Naruko. Setelah makan mereka pun tidur Karin dan Naruko tidur di atas futon sambil berpelukan dan Naruto di bawah.

**TBC**

Yo semua salam pervert.

Maaf saya lama tidak update karena saya banyak urusan juga karena SOPA bedebah itu dan juga komputer saya rusak, jadi maaf sebesar besar nya.

Banyak yg bertanya apakah M untu LEMON jawaban nya adalah YA. Di sini saya katakan Naruto tidak akan memiliki EMS hanya MS

Semoga chap ini tidak membosankan dan mengecewakan bagi para reader yg telah setia menunggu fic Gaje ku ini, untuk review semua telah aku balas. Saya mohon untuk me riview setelah membaca tanpa kalian saya bukan lah apa-apa.

**PLEASE RnR**

Dark Out~~~~…


End file.
